warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Korallenstern
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Feuerstern. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 11:40, 5. Apr. 2012 Willkommen im WaCa-Wiki! LG Honigtau 12:18, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Zu deinem Clan. Es gibt ein Wiki extra für eigene Warrior Cats Geschichten. Das Warrior Cats-Erfindung Wiki.Ich habe da auch meine Geschichten reingeschrieben und das macht wirklich Spaß. Du kannst das la auch mal probieren. PS: Wenn du eine Geschichte im Warrior Cats-Erfindung Wiki schreiben willst, dann schreib mir bitte auf meine Diskussionsseite wie sie heißt, weil ich sie mir gerne durchlesen würde. LG Honigtau 14:19, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) DANKESCHÖN!!! Hey Coco! Grünblick ist soooooo toll! Ich würde es NIEMALS so gut hinkrigen! Das ist total Lieb von dir! DANKESCHÖÖÖÖN!!! Sanddornpelz (Diskussion) 19:29, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hier bitte: --Ley crazy as shit 07:37, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) sieht toll aus! Korallenstern 07:39, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey Korallenstern, du solltest deine Bilder in Zukunft wirklich unter demselben Namen hochladen. Das bei dem Bild von Krähenfeder nicht die aktuelle Version angezeigt wird, liegt daran, dass das Wiki manchmal eine Weile braucht um neue Versionen zu aktualisieren. Sieh dir z.B. mal im CA Haferpfote an. Ich habe ihn grade in einer anderen Farbe hochgeladen, er wird aber immernoch nicht in dieser angezeigt. Wenn es mal vorkommt, dass dein Bild nach einem Tag immernoch nicht aktualisiert ist, dann kannst du es unter neuem Namen hochladen, aber hab Geduld :) LG 11:37, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) gerne :) LG Sprenkelfeuer 19:25, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Korallenstern, Du hast bei Toadskip geschrieben, alle deine Bilder sollen abgelehnt werden. Du hast aber heute neue Bilder aufs CA gestellt - sollen wir jetzt alle, außer die Neuen, ablehnen? Liebe Grüße, 19:48, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Gerne mach ich das :) Aber zZ. habe ich nur schlechtes Internet wegen Urlaub ... ich probiere es aber trotzdem zeitig zu schaffen . Lg Smara Hallo Korallenstern, Ich finde das Bild "Copperpaw.by.Waschmittel.png total toll! Machst du deine Katzen mit Gimp 2.8? Alles Liebe Sanddornpelz (Diskussion) 11:34, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hi Coco! Ich hab ein Bild für dich gemacht. Ist leider nur mit Paint aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem. Sanddornpelz (Diskussion) 18:34, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hi Coco! Hier ist die Kaktuskatze! Gefällt sie dir? Re: Gefährtenbild Hi Koralle, Ich mach dir gerne das Gefährtenbild, allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich es heute noch schaffe, da ich und meine Sis heute in der Stadt waren und ich eben erst nach Hause gekommen bin :/ Ich werde versuchen mich zu beeilen, aber es gelichzeitig auch schön zu machen ^^ LG - 16:23, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Winterblossom & Shadowdancer Hi Koralle, Glücklicherweise hab ich es heute doch noch geschafft ^^ Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir und entspricht deinen Vorstellungen, aber ich kann es natürlich auch noch deinen detailierten Wünschen anpassen :3 LG - 20:53, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen Mir hat dein Bild super gefallen da hab ich dir gleich auch eins gemacht: LG 10:42, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) aburrido xD Mir war langweilig, da hab ich dir ein Bildchen gemalt, schaut zwar nicht soooo toll aus, aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem ; ) For you :3 Hi Koralle :3 Ich hab was für dich gemalt ~ Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir :) LG ~ 18:42, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke Ach mein Waschmittelchen :3 dein Bild is so herlich *-* Vielen lieben Dank!!! Ich habe mich riesig gefreut *-* <333333333333333333333 GGGLG 14:30, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ein kleines Geschenk <3 Hi Coco! Hier ist ein kleines Bildchen for you^^ Sry mein GIMP funktioniert leider nicht so konnte ich es nur mit Paint machen :( Hoffentlich gefällts dir trotzdem ;) LG 07:17, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten<333 Ich wünsche dir Frohe Weihnachten, Korallchen! LG- 09:54, 24.Dez.2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Ich wünsche dir, der besten Waschmittel der Welt, frohe Weihnachten und viiile Geschenke! Ich werde dir im Wau Wau Wiki ein Bildchen malen :) HDL 12:37, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Weihnachten Frohe Weihnachten, ein tolles Fest mit der Familie und gaaanz viele Geschenke wünscht dir Wolfy :) Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 15:18, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten Koralle! Und alles Gute :) LG 22:21, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Waca rpg hi Mach bitte keinen gefährten für sj weill glanzfell und flickenpelz waren geschwister!! Da ist das egalLeopard´Zahn (Diskussion) 15:10, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bitte :)) hi Koralle :) Ich habe dir mal eine Katze gemalt :)) Sieht leider noch nicht so gut aus, war mein erster versuch ^^ lg Bro,beereBrombeerschweif (Diskussion) 13:28, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 2.Versuch hi, Ich habe nochmal versucht eine Katze zu malen, ich hoffe das es diesmal richtig ist ^^ wenn nicht tuts mir leid :/ Liebe Grüße BrambleBrombeerschweif (Diskussion) 13:55, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Neues Jahr Hi, ich wünsch dir jetzt schon ein tolles, schönes neues Jahr. Hier das Bild (hoffentlich passt es) lg Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 13:24, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohes neues Jahr Ich wünsche dir auch ein schönes neues Jahr und viel Glück und Erfolg ebenfalls. Ich hoffe, dass wir in uns in diesem Jahr weiterhin so toll verstehen xD... LG- 12:17, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild für die bester Waschmittel der Welt :D Liebe Waschmittel, du hast mir schon einige Bilder gemalt und ich dir glaub ich noch gar keins D: Das muss sich umbedingt ändern, deshalb hab ich hier eins für dich<3333333333333333333 HDL Bild So Bildchen So... ich hab dir jetzt auch mal ein Bildchen gemalt :3... Es sieht leider nicht super toll aus, aber egal XD 00:58, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bittttte komm zurück ;( Der Streit zwischen dir und Keks (und Leopard) ist mir völlig egal... Eigentlich nicht, weil du daswegen nicht mehr wiederkommen willst. Ich hoffe, dass du doch wieder kommst. Streite kommen vor und... ich hab leider keine guten Argumente, aber... Ich hoffe, dass du doch wieder kommst ;'( LG- 17:33, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe gerade mitgekriegt, dass du nicht mehr wiederkommen willst :( Mann, Waschmittelchen, was ist passiert? ;( Ich werd dich vermissen... Deine Shani hat was?! O.o Naja, man sieht sich dann vllt. mal wieder. falls etwas ist, dann schreib mich an, ich bin immer zu erreichen^^ Waschmittelchen ^Q.Q^ Bitte komm zurück in den Chat, ich vermiss dich total dolle und wenn wir gleichzeitig on sind, darf dich auch keiner beleidigen oder sowas :(( glg 09:44, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ♥♥♥♥ Miss you :( Hey Waschmittel, komm doch in den Chat, bitte *dackelblick* bitte, bitte. Miss you, really. Bitte komm doch jetzt mal wieder Hab dir auch ein Bildchen gemalt ;) 15:28, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Foor Youu<3 Hey, Ich hab ein Bildchen für dich gemalt :) Ich hoffe es gefällt dir <33333333333 lg 11:54, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bildchen für dich <33 Habe mir sehr viel Mühe gegeben ;3 hoffe sie gefällt dir ^-^ Sturmfell (Diskussion) 11:43, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) o.e Kora was ist denn jetzt passiert? D: Du wurdest verwarnt, weil du ziemlich unfreundlich warst, was du ja selbst auch geschrieben hast, dann ist es doch klar, es ist ihre Aufgabe dies zu tun, ob sie will oder nicht, dafür kann sie doch nichts OO D: Aber niemand hat dir jetz etwas getan OO lg 15:38, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen X3 : Hier ein Bild für dich X3 Ich habe versucht die Katze so gut vom Muster nachzumachen wie du es gewünscht hats X3 Ich hoffe es gefällt dir : thumb|Für koralle X3HollyMoon (Diskussion) 15:24, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hi! Ich wünsche dir nen schönen Geburtstag. Birkenstern111 (Diskussion) 22:06, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC)frame|Happy Birthday ;) HAAPPYYY BIIIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY<3<3<3<3 Hay Koraa happy birthday meine liebe, wider ein Jahr älter, man glaubt es kaum xD Wünsche dir viel Freu(n) de und gaanz viel Spaß und Glück, Deine happy Maisi Hallo Korallenstern, es tut mir leid dass ich eins deiner bilder auf meine seite gestellt habe, von jetzt an wird das nicht mehr vorkommen. Alles Gute <33333: Alles Gute zum B-day <3 Hier ein Bild für dich weil ich dich lieb hab <3 :3 :thumb|Hdl Koralle X3HollyMoon (Diskussion) 12:13, 6. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bamboo Hi, Ich hab auch ein Bambootablet, malst du auf einem Computer oder Tablet PC? Und meine Katzen, Luke & Leia, haben am gleichen Tag Geburtstag wie du :D Glg, Himbeerduft (Diskussion) 17:46, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Kora / Bild :D Du wolltest Kora ja im Hunde-Style haben und joah hier is es xD HDGTL :* Deine [[User:HollyMoon|''H'o''''l'l'y''''M'o'o''n]][[Benutzer Diskussion:HollyMoon|'~The Light of Hope~']]thumb|316px|Kora-Hunde-Style Jeah xD Chat & Wiki Komm bitte in den Chat und lass am Wiki arbeiten. LG Kristallherz (Diskussion) 14:47, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Wichteln 'Hallo hier ist der Weihnachtsmann xD'' ''Santa will wissen welches Bild er dir malen soll c: Also sag nur ob Charakter aus dem Buch oder erfundenen. LG ''Väterchen Frost Hi Coral hoffe, ich darf dich so nennen ^^, Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! :) Hier ist dein Wichtelgeschenk, hoffentlich gefällt's dir :D Deine Eule :** :D thumb|Korallenstern und ihr Gefährte Moorklaue :) Frohe Weihnachten Hallo, ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten und dass deine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen^^ mfG Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 15:23, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Dankiiiii :3♥ Ich hätte nie gedacht das DU mich beim Wichtelziehen hast *.* Dankiiiii für das soo geile Bild von Aradi :** Ich liebe es *~* Tausend Bussis an dich :D♥ Deine ♥ 12:13, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild zur Vergebung Ein Bild damit du mir vergibst: WINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 17:08, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) thumb|für korallenstern Für Aragornle :3 Für deine mastered Challenge :D 108.jpg|Gandalf :3 109.jpg|Go home Sam :3 110.jpg|Aragornle & Legolasle :3 111.jpg|Two and a half Men :3 (Staubflug (Diskussion) 18:30, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) Heyoo Magst du den Anime: Wolf's Rain???? LG Wild Koralle <3333 Ich hab dir ein Bild gemalt, ich hoffe, es gefällt dir <333. Lg: Lärchethumb|left|für dich <333 Miep Hey glantine <333333333333333333333333, Wir haben dein pferd im internet zum verkauf gesehen :( *hug* Liebe grüße Deine Maisii und Himmi :* <333333333333333 ''Aragornle <333333 'Bin seit gestern wieder da ^^ Ich würde mich freuen wenn du heute mal in den Chat kommst, weil ich ab morgen wieder nur selten on kann.' '*hug* Dein Legolasle (The worlds blondest Elf) :3 <3' '(Staubflug (Diskussion) 10:18, 9. Mär. 2014 (UTC))''' Duda... xD Da mein Skype totale Soacken hat, schreib ich dir halt hier xD Dein Ranzen liegt hier rum Zitronenmond (Diskussion) 18:51, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) Bildchens^^ So, da sind deine Bilder xD Die Blumenelfe auch xD Datei:-rosa_blumenelfe.pngDatei:Wolf_für_Kílifangirl.png Weihnachten Fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Ich vermisse die alten Zeiten im Chat. Ich hoffe auch du schaust mal wieder vorbei. :) MfG 16:35, 28. Dez. 2015 (UTC)